Dante's Trick
by WhenDeathMeetsYou
Summary: Dante pulls a trick on Lust, sending her to be more bold than she ever could have hoped. Contains yuri.


**_A/N_: This is my first yuri. If it's absolute shit, eat it! I don't care!**

**_Warnings_: Yuri! Possible spoilers depending on how much you've watched. Read at your own risk.**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I am a pitiful 16-year-old who doesn't even have a job. This is just a hobby. Let a kid have some fun.**

Lust quietly observed Sloth from the dining room where she was sitting with Dante while the older woman ate her dinner. Sloth and Wrath were in the living room, playing a board game that Lust was sure Sloth was only playing to appease the brat that was Wrath. Dante looked at the other woman with a rueful smile, "I can see it in your eyes, Lust. The deadly thing you were named for. But, don't you think he's a bit too young for you?" She was indicating Wrath!

Lust felt the warm blood in her cheeks as a sudden blush flared there, red as a scarlet strawberry, growing even fasting, "I-I was looking at Sloth, Master."

"Oh! How… intriguing." The woman looked into the living room at the Homunculus that had been Trisha Elric. She was beautiful, with long auburn hair, a small waist, and long legs that were covered with velvet almost as soft as the skin underneath.

"Master. Tell me this is normal. Please. That what I feel for her isn't wrong."

"Lust, what you feel is what you feel. It cannot be helped, so I don't thing it's wrong. In fact," she turned away, so that Lust did not see the evil smirk that had taken over her face, "I think that Sloth may feel the same as you do." With that, Dante left. Most likely to further gain the trust of Rose, who was currently residing in the mansion.

Finally gaining enough courage, Lust walked into the living room and sat done beside Sloth on the couch. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you alone." She sat back upright, and motioned at Wrath. Sloth understood enough.

"Wrath, could you leave for just a moment? Lust and I need to have a word."

"All right, Mommy," he said before walking upstairs obediently.

"What is it, Lu…?" Before she could finish, Lust had pushed her lips against the other woman's, tasting her. She was powdery white and just as soft.

Sloth gasped, but in the same second realized just how good Lust was making her feel. Deciding it would be for the best for both of them, she didn't think about the fact that Lust was another woman, and lifted her arms up, her frail hands pulling Lust closer. "Are you sure?" Lust asked, not pulling away from Sloth's lips.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Lust pushed her gently down onto the couch, so that they lay together, Lust's larger breasts crashing onto Sloth's, as Lust's full weight was now on the other girl. She placed her mouth on Sloth's again, shifting so that she could place her had on a breast and touch play with her nipple between her index finger and her thumb. Sloth moaned under her touch. "Lust. No one should see us. We should go somewhere else."

"All right, let's go to my room." Lust got off of the couch, followed by Sloth. As soon as they reached Lust's bedroom, she pushed the weaker woman against the door in a passionate, lip-bruising kiss, until Sloth pushed her away. Lust looked abashed.

"Do you want me or not? I need to undress first."

Lust smiled as she began removing her own black dress.

Donned in the cloth of their birth, the two female Homunculi lay down on Lust's bed, legs entwined. Lust pulled one leg away from Sloth's warmth and led a hand down to replace it. Her fingers first simply touched at first, causing the paper white woman to moan her name softly. The she tuck a finger inside of her receiving a sharp gasp. As her single finger roamed about inside of her, Sloth's fingernails ebbed into Lust back, leaving faint marks that disappeared completely soon after they were made. Lust brought her lips down to Sloth's much smaller breasts, catching a nipple in her teeth.

The noises imitating from Sloth at this point were driving Lust into crazy-mode. She added two more fingers t the one that had been roaming before, bringing such a desirable noise to Lust's ears she had to resist touching her womanhood, which was throbbing most painfully now. She ignored it, though, deciding that she would deal with that later. What mattered now was Sloth's pleasure, not her own.

Sloth was now writhing beneath Lust in such pleasure she could faint. Never had she even thought about Lust this way, but why she hadn't was a mystery to her at this point. This woman made her feel so good. Without further thought, she told her, "Lust, I need you. I need more of you," in a whisper meant only for her new-found lover's ears. And Lust, being an obedient lover, inserted her pinky finger into Sloth, rubbing her clitoris with her thumb while she worked her insides with the rest of her hand, growing a steady rhythm with Sloth's now bucking hips. Sloth came slowly, the warm white liquid covering Lust's hand. She smiled and kissed Sloth's mouth as she removed her hand. Bringing it up, she broke the kiss. Lust licked her hand in a curious, yet erotic fashion.

After she was finished licking the come from her hand, she laid down beside Sloth and simply looked at her, soaking in the beauty before her. They both lay together, panting, in the bed until Sloth climbed on top of Lust, hovering lightly above her.

"Sl-Sloth?"

"I want to make you feel good, too."

"You already have."

Sloth ignored those words and moved herself down to Lust's womanhood, pushed her apart, and began licking and kissing her knees. She placed her tongue down onto Lust's skin, and began wetting her inner thighs. She licked the sweat away and then kissed the clean skin. Right first, then the same area on her left leg. At these administrations, Lust had the inclination to close her legs, but with Sloth being there, she obviously couldn't do that.

She kept getting closer and closer to the spot Lust wanted her to be at until finally Sloth's tongue came to Lust clitorus She lapped up any pre-fluids that were resting there, dipping her tongue into the folds on each side of the soft, pink thing lying there. Lust gasped, and it got caught in her throat. Sloth's hands fell on Lust's knees, spreading her further.. Quickly, she dipped her faccce down further, inserting her tingue into Lust, her nose brushing against her clitoruos. This elicited another moan from Lust, who was starting to come. Sloth licked at her from inside and Lust grabbed at hter hair, wanting more, but at the same time come started to accumulate rapidly as Lust came in her orgasm. She moaned, hard, Sloth's name as she continued licking at her vagina.

When Lust stopped wriggling around so much, Sloth got up and crawled on her hands and knees to her side and laid down there, putting her arms around her. "So," Lust said sleepily, "it was true."

"What was true?"

"What Dante said about you stealing looks at me, as well."

"Uh… I never looked at you this way before. But, now… I think I like you _very _much."

_Like? Hn… I'll accept that for now, I suppose, but I'll make her fall in love with me. She'll see._

THE END!


End file.
